Home coming: Raising Damien Ramsey
by salllzy
Summary: It is one thing to die, it is another one to learn that you have been lied to your whole life. In order for her to return to her home universe she had to die, she had to leave her life behind her. So she did what any British person would do, drink lots of tea then grab life by the balls. She may not have her old life back, but she had a son to raise. SI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Magical diary Horse hall nor do I make any money off this.**

 **Note- this is a one shot for now, let me know what you think of it, I might add more at a later date.**

 **Summary- We all dream of getting sucked into a game, we all dream of being either the heroine or the hero. So when I get sucked into a game I have no idea what to expect, but I am British so I do what we have always done. Stand back up, grab hold of life by the balls and tell the world to fuck off while doing a V sign. But lets not forget the tea.**

* * *

Life is funny, you think it will do one thing and then it will go and do something else entirely. Sitting in a small cafe in Newcastle was a small woman, saying she was small would be the same as saying the sky is blue. Standing at 5 ft, there was nothing remarkable about her, nothing that made her stand out from the crowd. There was no real reason to, after all she was content with life. Five nieces and four nephews all of which had kept the entire family on their toes for a long time, but there was a longing one that had been there ever since her husband had died.

Cancer.

That didn't mean that he didn't go without a fight, he fought until the very end and she had been so happy with him. They had planned children, getting a house together and touring the world. It had all been snatched away, but then again no plan truly stays on course, so she had moved from her old Victorian home and found a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was peaceful and quiet but she would often sit and stare out of the window wondering what if, what if they had caught it sooner, what if they had seen the signs. But it didn't matter, not now.

But she couldn't stay in the house by herself, all of those rooms empty. Her family had long since moved on, one sister currently in America working for the CIA, another sister was in China teaching, her brother was in India and the youngest out of them all was working on the oils rigs. Their parents were on a cruise something that they had wanted to do before their mother had fell pregnant, but they had been happy to put their plans on hold.

The bell above the door chimed and a male voice happily chirped.

"Aunty!"

Brown eyes flecked with grey and blue looked towards the young man who was practically skipping towards her.

"Oliver, shouldn't you be in lesson?"

Oliver merely grinned his green eyes twinkling, it was very clear what his answer was.

"Lessons got cancelled, one of the teachers has gone into labour."

A non-committal hum was his only answer, but that didn't stop him. Nothing rarely stopped him, not when it came to his aunt, he was determined that he would find someone for her.

"So I have a friend and his dad is single, maybe we could set the two of you up on a date."

A single black eyebrow was raised, quickly followed by an eye roll as she began to rummage around in her bag looking for her glasses. Grabbing hold of the black glasses case she opened it and removed her glasses before snapping the case closed.

"Honestly aunty Sal, he is good. He works in a library, loves books and he rarely drinks. He would rather stay in with a good book than go out drinking, he has two cats as well."

He was babbling and he knew it, but he wanted it to work, no he needed it to work.

"Oliver."

One word. That was all it took, he often forgot that she had been a teacher before she had a heart attack in her late 20's and then left her job for one that was less stressful. Not that it had really shocked anyone, the stress that teachers were under: lesson plans, detentions, school trips, parent-teacher nights, award evenings. The list was endless, they were surprised that she hadn't had one sooner.

"Please aunty Sal, just give it a try. If you don't like it just say so and we will call it off, I just don't want to see you alone any more."

A tired sigh left her lips, she was getting on and she wouldn't say no to some company. But these endless blind dates, it was annoying and she could feel her temper fraying and like all women of the family their tempers were explosive to say the least.

"One date."

And maybe the smile that came across his face was one of the reasons that she had accepted the date, but she wouldn't tell him that. Oliver had a big enough ego as it was, she didn't want to give him a reason for it to grow.

"I mean it though, one date. If there are any others afterwards then it will not be because of your meddling, is that understood?"

Oliver saluted.

"Yes Ma'am!"

A unwilling smile tugged at her lips, the scar on her cheek moving slightly and Oliver took it as a win. He glanced at the watch on his left wrist, for some reason they had insisted that he get a watch even to this day he had no idea why.

"I need to go aunty, I will see you later."

Sal watched as he walked out the door, a feeling a dread over came her. Her instincts were screaming at her, to move, to do something. Never one to sit idly by she stood up, her knee protesting the movement, her back screamed in agony. But that didn't stop her, as quick as she could she moved. Just in time to see a car speeding around a corner, she didn't think just acted.

Pushing the young couple out of the way she went flying through the air, the sickening thud as she hit the floor alerted people. For a moment no one moved, no one even dared to breath until it was broken.

"Aunty!"

A single scream moved everyone, phones began to get pulled out of pockets. The emergency number was dialled, Oliver ran to his aunt. She couldn't be gone, not now. Her eyes were cloudy and the pool of blood grew on the tarmac, he cradled her head on his lap not caring that he was getting blood onto his jeans.

"Stay with me, please aunty."

For a moment he feared that he was too late, that he had already lost her. Not everyone could survive being hit by a car, not at that speed.

"I am so very proud of you, I never said it because I have never needed to. But I have always been proud, tell everyone else that I love them."

Her pulse was getting weaker, she could feel it. Her heartbeat was thundering inside her ears and there was nothing she could do to stop it, breath hitched and something fell onto her face.

"You can tell them yourself, please aunty. You cant leave us."

Blood trickled down the side of her face, a smile pulled at her lips, just like it had done just a few moments before hand.

"Sorry kiddo, looks like I wont make that date."

A choked off laugh, he could feel the pulse getting weaker. Why was no one here yet? They had been phoned, there should have been someone here by now! He looked down at his aunt and her eyes were closing, no, no he couldn't lose her. He didn't want to lose her.

"Love you kiddo."

Oliver was about to reply when he felt it, her heart had stopped beating. He screamed, shook her shoulders, but it was no good. Her eyes didn't open, he hunched over her body and sobbed.

"No, no, no. Please come back, please."

By the time the emergency services arrived she had been dead for ten minutes, many people had tried to do CPR but nothing they did had worked. Oliver had been moved and he was now stood at the side of the road unmoving, numb to the world. In half a hour his entire world had came crashing down, he knew that the world wasn't fair, he had known that from a young age when his mother had died in child birth. It was rare but it did happen and now he had lost his aunt, the woman who would look after him when his dad was pulling double shifts. Who would help him with his homework, who would give him some chocolate when no one was looking. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I am sorry son, I take it you know the victim."

He numbly nodded his head, victim, was that what she was now? She had always hated labels and now she was being given one, he turned towards the car the hand on his shoulder grounding him. Then he smelt it, leather tobacco and mint, he couldn't help it he paused and looked over to where his aunt lay. For some reason he had the feeling that she was watching him, that even though her body was dead she was still there. He had never really believed in the supernatural, but he knew that she was there. He felt fingers run through his hair and knew that no matter what, he was never really going to be alone. He didn't know if it was her saying goodbye or telling him that she was still there, but whatever it was he was grateful for it. He hoped that the otherside was ready for her, his aunt had always gotten into all sorts of trouble.

* * *

In an other universe a woman screamed as her body jerked awake, her hands quickly ran over her body. She fell out of the large bed that she had been sleeping in, the bedroom light flicked on. She looked in the mirror and her reflection stared back at her, scar on her cheek. Grey in her hair, brown eyes flecked with grey and blue.

She had died.

She knew that she had, she had felt the car hit her. So how was she still alive? She shouldn't be alive, it simply was not possible.

She knew that she wouldn't survive the hit, not at that speed and force. So how was she still alive? Her mind screamed as her body sank to the floor, she didn't have all the information. She had no idea what was going on, or where she was, her body ached and she could still feel the phantom pain.

But it was a second chance, but at what cost?

She didn't know what to do, on one hand she was still alive and on the other she had felt her own death, she had seen her own death as if she had been a mere spectator. She needed to get out, she needed to breath. Grabbing some clothes, she didn't care what she was wearing she made her way to the front door but then she stopped and looked at the bookshelf. It was filled with books on magic.

Red.

Green.

Blue.

Black.

White.

Her mind went blank, she knew where she was. Magical diary. But how? Why her? A hand came up and gripped her chest, black spots danced across her vision. She needed to get some form of control back, a where was easy now, but everything else was not. She yanked open the door only to freeze.

There on the door step was a baby, a pale blue baby. Small wings were just visible, her heart melted. She looked at the small bundle and found a note attached to him.

 **Look after him.**

Her mind and heart were already in agreement, she never had children before. Sure she had helped raise some, but she had never had one of her own. She carefully picked him up, she didn't know why she was here or the reason but, she looked down at the bundle. No matter what she was going to look after him, come hell or high water.

Her new son would cause her many problems and she knew that, she would want to scream and rage but she wouldn't. After all, she had been a rebel when she had been growing up. But she would still love him and look after him, he was hers now and nothing would ever change that. She looked at the note and there was a name on it, not that she needed a name she knew who he was by appearance alone.

Damien Ramsey.

A smirk pulled at her lips, if this was the reason then she would happily help out. The rest of the problems could be pushed to one side for now, she would deal with them later. But one thing she was sure of.

Iris academy wouldn't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Magical diary Horse hall nor do I make any money off this.**

 **Note- Added another chapter, still have no idea where this is going. But it is fun to write for no reason at all.**

* * *

She was once known as Sal, but now she went by the name of Sarah Rose Ramsey- Rhea. Although why her last name no contained Rhea she had no idea, she knew it was Greek and knew the history behind the name. But how it had ended up as her last name had her very confused, Ramsey well there was no need to explain that. But she had more than her fair share of problems, raising Damien was not easy but it was not overly complicated either.

It was her own mind and memories that were causing her the most trouble, at night she would be woken by screams, fire and death. She would jerk awake and was not able to remember what the dream had been about, but during the day she couldn't help but smile. Damien was now crawling and now that he was mobile he was getting into all sorts of mischief, more than once she had to stop him from crawling out of the front door and the backdoor. It was peaceful and it filled a void in her heart that she didn't know that she had, she had found several diaries but had not dared to read them. This maybe her life now but she didn't know how she would feel about reading it, to her it would make it more real.

Sarah snorted, it was as real as it was going to get. She watched Damien from her chair, a book was in her lap. It was a book on green magic, she wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. She was interested in testing out the knowledge that she had inside her head it was one thing to have the knowledge but it was another thing to practice it, she was more wary of things going wrong and not being able to correct it. She had a son to look after now and she couldn't afford for things to go wrong, not if she didn't know how to correct the mistake and she was too old to go back to school. She picked up the crawling Damien and took him back to her bedroom, he had a crib in the room. She knew that it was better to have the crib in her room than in another one, how could she hear him cry if he wasn't in the same room as her. Once he was settled she grabbed hold of a diary it was now or never.

 _I have done it. I knew that there was no going back, I knew that but it doesn't make the pain go away. At least one of my daughters is safe, I can die knowing that, the beast cannot get his hands on her. I have already lost one of my children to the otherworld, I cannot lose both of them. I know that my youngest I pregnant. She cannot hide it from me, as old as I am I know the signs. I have sent my eldest somewhere else, I do not know where or when._

 _I fear that she should return, if she returns then it means that the entire family has died and we have failed that I have failed. I pray to the spirits that it will never happen, that she can live out her life in happiness. But if she ever does return, know this my little rose, you were loved and if you are reading this then know that I had no other choice. I could not lose both of you, sending you away was the hardest thing that I have ever done._

 _I know you may never forgive me and I will be fine with that, so long as you had a happy life. But if you have returned then look after him, Damien is your nephew by blood. Alice was murdered shortly after she gave birth, Nathaniel did all he could to get Damien away. Please my little rose look after him and yourself, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, happy and safe._

The entry ended there and Sarah closed the diary, she was born here. This was her home, but what happened? Why send her away? It only led to more questions, questions that she would most likely never get the answers to. With a tired sigh she looked at Damien, she had a younger sister one that was no longer in the land of the living. Damien was her nephew as well, she had no idea how it had all worked out but she knew that these answers she would get. She grabbed another diary, and opened it up.

 _Alice has came home with an otherworld creature, while I cannot condemn her for falling in love there is something about him that is dark and twisted. There is far more going on here and I intend to get to the bottom of it, Sarah has mastered her green magic and at such a young age only 19 and she has mastered a magic already. She has already said that she wants to become a spirit healer, out of them both I thought that it would have been Alice, Alice was the one that would bring in wounded animals and heal them. Sarah was far too busy getting into trouble, defending Alice. Alice wouldn't do anything to stop her older sister either, more often than not I think Alice egged her on. Not that she would ever admit it though. Still Sarah was a handful by herself._

 _I still remember the day when she called her teacher a moron not fit for teaching._

 _Their father had been so proud, I on the other hand was not amused or proud. But she was right, that woman was not fit to be a teacher. Not that I will tell my little rose that, but I really shouldn't call her that. It seems like yesterday she was getting into a fist fight, how time flies. But I am getting off point, this thing, this creature that Alice has brought home has me on edge._

 _His eyes linger on my eldest, I am not the only one that has noticed it either. Arthur has mentioned it a few times, however there is nothing that we can do at the moment. But I fear that he will try and do something, I know it. Call it mother's intuition or even a sixth sense but I know that there is something wrong with him, very wrong._

 _I pray to the spirits that he does not do anything, I will not be able to hold Arthur back should he do anything. Honestly I don't think I would want to hold him back, if anything I will be at the front with him._

She closed the second one, the rest of it was her mother going on about childhood memories, memories that she could only see in dreams and even then she didn't remember when she woke up. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed heavily, she reached for the next one. Her entire arm tingled, Sarah did not know what it meant but she had a very bad feeling.

 _Arthur warned off that thing, Arthur may be getting on but he still powerful. We found him trying to suck the very magic out of Sarah, it was then we learned that he used Alice to get to Sarah. What a mess. It was nice to see the battle wizen inside my husband come out once more, even though the reason is dark and twisted. Alice is distraught, she had truly loved that thing. I hope that she has learned her lesson, Arthur and I are going to cast wards all over the house._

 _Sucking out one's magic is the same as taking their soul. Dark and forbidden for a reason._

 _I dare not think about what would have happened had Arthur not found them._

 _It is one thing to share your magic with your spouse, it is another thing to have it ripped from your body, from your soul._

 _The times are getting darker and I fear what it means for my family, I just hope that we can survive the coming storm._

She felt sick, she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Bile rose from her stomach and she held onto the toilet for dear life, she whimpered as she sat on the bathroom floor, the cold tiles of the wall grounding her for a moment. She did not want to read the rest of them, but she knew that she had to. She needed to know, not just for her sake but to find out what happened. The entire family was dead. She stood on shaky legs and walked back to the bed, despite there being nothing in her stomach she still felt like she was going to be sick again and she knew that if she was then she would risk bringing up her own stomach lining. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she grabbed another one.

 _Dark times indeed, Alice has brought home another one of those things. I had always thought that my parents had been overly cautious but now I see that they were very right in their warnings, I just wished that I had listened to them more. If I had then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I can safely say that this one is semi decent, not once has he ogled my eldest or even made a pass at her. He only has eyes for Alice and Alice alone, he introduced himself as Nathaniel Ramsey. A strange name._

 _But I cannot judge, my own parents named me Lily-Anne. To him his name is normal, to us it is strange. I do not want to know what he thinks about our names, but we have learned one thing. That beast, that creature, that Alice first brought home is his brother. Apparently he had been interested in Alice long before his brother had shown the slightest bit of interest, but we know why he had shown Alice interest and Alice has not forgiven herself for what happened. But Alice cannot blame herself, she did not know. None of us knew, but now that we do know we can take steps. The next time he even thinks about trying to enter our home he will be in for a 'shocking' surprise._

 _Sarah has taken to mastering red and blue magic, her green she has already mastered but she holds no talent for black. She cannot cast a single black spell to save her life, her white is passable. Not that it bothers her, something to improve on she said._

 _Alice, so different from her sister yet so similar as well. Red, blue and black come naturally to her. Green she can use with no problem, but her blue is appalling. I sincerely hope that she never needs to teleport anywhere, I dread to think about what would happen if she even attempted it. Her white is far better than her sisters but she still struggles with it and while they have always been competitive, there are something's that are not a race._

 _I worry, there is a shift and there is nothing I can do to stop it. If I could I would give my life to keep my girls safe. Arthur feels the same, we have lived for nearly 400 years. It took us that long for me to fall pregnant, not that I am complaining, we enjoyed every minute of it_.

 _Although I dare not tell them that Sarah was conceived on the very couch that is in the living room, Alice if I remember rightly was conceived in the shower. As much as their reactions would amuse me, I shall not tell them._

 _Come what may I shall endure the storm, I shall keep my family safe. Even if I have to spill blood to do, so no one will take what is mine._

The entry ended there, there was nothing else in any of the diaries. Even though she was confused she knew that her mother had tried to do what was right, she had tried to protect her family. A cry jolted her out of her thoughts, she stood up and made her way to the crib.

"Hello, little one."

Eyes looked at her, it seemed as if Damien had sensed her distress. She knew that she would have to get better control of her emotions, she didn't want him picking up on the other ones that she would most likely show. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest, eyes began to lose once more and she felt at peace.

She carefully walked to the bed making sure that she didn't bump into anything, she placed him on top of the duvet and began rearranging her pillows. Tonight he would sleep in bed with her, more for her sake than his. Tomorrow would be a new day and she hoped that it would be a better day.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the small gap in the curtains, small hands were slapping a woman's face. It was very clear that the owner of the hands wanted the woman to wake up, grumbling was heard before eyes slowly began to open.

"We need to have words about personal space."

Gurgling was her only answer followed by spit bubbles, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face not that she wanted to.

"Right, well since you have woke me up lets get ready for the day."

She picked up Damien and began walking down the stairs, her morning ritual could wait until after a cup of tea and Damien had been fed. While Damien had yet to begin talking, he stilled showed what he wanted. He didn't cry like most babies did, which had unnerved her. She had promptly freaked out when she had got a image of a bottle in her mind, it had taken her a good ten minutes before she had calmed down and noticed that Damien was still staring at her.

She still jumped when he had done it a few more times, but now she was slightly used to it. She had no idea if it was because he had magic and he was using his emotions to send a image or if he was more advanced in magic than other babies, either way she now had some way of knowing just what he wanted. She was looking forwards to when he could talk, it was slightly depressing when she only had herself to talk to.

But life goes go and she walked along the road of life.

That didn't mean that she had to like it though, Sarah opened a cupboard and grabbed some baby porridge making sure that Damien was still secure in her grip as she reached for it. For some reason Damien wouldn't eat any other flavour than banana, not that she would complain. Some baby food smelt absolutely awful and she had balked more than once, quiet humming filled the kitchen. She flicked the kettle on, while it was boiling she placed him in his high chair.

Making sure he was strapped in she began making her way back to the kitchen, the kettle flicked off once it was boiled. Sarah turned her head and looked out of the door, Damien was still in his high chair and that was a relief. He may not be able to talk or walk but he could still get into trouble, she quietly hummed to herself as she got out a bowl and spoon. She heard gurgling and turned her head, Sarah jumped and felt her heart race as she came face to face with Damien floating in front of her.

"By the spirits!"

The bowl she had in her hand fell to the floor, Damien happily gurgled. She didn't need an empathy spell to know that he was finding this amusing.

"Alright, we have talked about floating. You may be cute and adorable but that doesn't mean that you can get away with floating whenever you feel like it."

Damien just kept gurgling at her and despite how serious the situation was a smile threatened to break out on her lips.

"Damien, no more floating. Wait until I am in the room."

Sarah grabbed him from the air and walked back to his high chair, the straps were still done up. She gave Damien a light glare, she had no idea how he had done it but he had. Sarah grumbled under her breath as she tried to undo the straps with one hand, she was not going to place him on the floor.

"Ah ha!"

Within a matter of minutes Damien was back in his high chair, Sarah tried to ignore the scowl that was on his face. She didn't even think that it was possible for babies to scowl, she lightly tapped him on the nose.

"Stay here, I mean it little one. The longer we do this, the longer you need to wait for your breakfast. I cannot be here and getting food ready at the same time, so wait here."

With that Sarah turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen, she glanced back into the dining room. Damien was still in his high chair. With a quiet sigh she grabbed a clean bowl, placed the dirty one into the sink and began making his porridge. She made sure to keep an eye on Damien, he was proving to be quite the escape artist.

"Alright breakfast!"

Damien happily banged his hands onto the table, Sarah placed the bowl on the dining room table well out of his reach. She still remembered the last time he had gotten his hands on the bowl there had been food everywhere, ceiling, floor, walls, paintings. It had not mattered, if it could stick to it then there was food on it. Sarah still could not understand how he got so messy during meal times and it wasn't just him, more often than not they both needed a bath.

Once Damien had been fed Sarah felt leased with herself, for once there was no mess. It looked like today was shaping up to be a good day, Sarah hoped that her luck would hold.

"Time to get cleaned up."

Damien banged his hands on the table once more, Sarah smiled and began undoing the straps. Once they were undone she picked him up, she looked down and noticed that his hair was starting to get thicker. At the moment it was a lavender colour but she knew that it would get darker and longer, Sarah wondered if he would get it cut at some point. But then again she couldn't really say anything, her hair was down to her hips. It make take more maintenance but she liked the length, it had taken her years to get it the length it was. So no she was not going to get it cut and if Damien didn't want his cut then he wouldn't get it cut. She wouldn't force him to do something if she was not willing to do it, besides it was easier to hide things in long hair than it was short.

She placed Damien down on the bathroom floor and quickly closed the bathroom door, she was not going to lock it. There was no real point in locking it anyway, there was only the two of them and the house was in the middle of nowhere, not like they were going to get many visitors.

"Right, bath time. Going to make sure you are all squeaky clean for the day, then after that we can go and play for a bit."

With a quick flick of her wrist his toys began floating around him, Sarah did not like using a wand. Wands could get lost or broken, her hands were attached to her so unless they were able to get in close enough then she would still be able to cast spells. Unless she broke both hands at the same time, which was highly unlikely. It was not complicated magic, merely two red spells. Breeze to cause them to move and force push to keep them up in the air, it kept Damien distracted as well so that was as an added bonus. Even though they were freshman spells, Sarah felt comfortable doing them. She did not want to risk the more advanced spells just yet. Once she had filled the bath to a safe depth, she removed her top there was no point in just rolling up her sleeve Damien always got her soaking wet, she stuck her hand in making sure that it touched the bottom of the bath.

It wasn't too hot or too cold, to her it felt just right. Sarah turned around and looked at Damien who was happily waving his hands in the air, she cast a simple freeze spell and grabbed hold of him.

"Alright mister, time for a bath. You can play more later."

Sarah began undressing him, once he was down to his vest she checked him.

"Okay, nappy is clean. Let's get it off and you into the bath."

As soon as she had taken the nappy off Damien decided that it was the perfect time for him to have a pee.

"You little! Why didn't you do that while your nappy was on?"

Damien smiled and clapped his hands while smiling, Sarah muttered while she picked him up and placed him in the bath. She reached over to the side of the bath and grabbed a flannel, she dipped it into the water and wrung it out before rubbing it over Damien's face.

"There all clean, now then lets just grab your duck and you can play for a bit."

Sarah placed the orange duck that was sitting on the side of the bath into the bath, for a few moment Damien didn't make a grab for it. With a squeal he launched himself forwards and grabbed it, while he was happily playing with his duck Sarah grabbed some towels, talc and cream. He may not be teething or have a nappy rash now but she was not going to take any chances, better to be safe than sorry.

"Time to get out little one."

making sure that she had a tight grip on him, Sarah picked him up and placed him onto the towel. She wrapped him up and picked him up, opening the bathroom door with one hand she quickly made her way to the bedroom. Sarah grabbed some pillows and placed them in a square shape and then placed Damien in the middle of the square.

"Right let's get you dry and dressed."

Sarah began humming to herself as she got Damien dry, she had no idea how long the peace would last but she was going to enjoy these moments. A smirk appeared on her lips as she began humming a tune that she knew very well, one that every British person knew.

Rule Britannia.

She may not have her old life back and she may hate her birth mother for what she had done, but she was British and nothing was going to change that. So it was time for her to stop wallowing in self pity and get back up, she was proud of who she was and that was not going to change. And if anyone harmed her son?

Well there was a reason that Britain ruled three quarters of the world at one point.

 _Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves!_

 _Britons never, never, never shall be slaves._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Magical diary Horse hall nor do I make any money off this.**

 **Note- still no idea where it is going, I don't even think that this has a plot. There might be a plot, have no idea.**

* * *

The time had flown by, to her it felt like she had only just arrived here. But in truth she had been there for nearly 16 years, Sarah could still remember the day when Damien began to walk and when he said his first word. She was happy and Damien was now going to Iris academy, not that he wanted to. It was a fight getting him to go to school, not when he had a mother how could teach him everything. His words. That still didn't stop her from yelling up the stairs, the wards on the room meant that the noise wouldn't wake her youngest. Well her younegst was safe, that didn't mean that Damien was, Sarah had removed the wards at 6am and had been making as much as possible to try and get her eldest up.

"Damien, you have five minutes before I come up there and drag you out of your bed!"

Soft giggling could be heard and Sarah turned her head to the left and spotted her youngest sitting on the stairs with a teddy in her arms, blonde hair was all over the place and a hand was rubbing at her green eyes. Light green duck pyjamas were covered in pen letting Sarah know that Nova was being artist again, Nova loved to draw all over the walls.

"Nova, you should still be in bed princess."

Nova shook her head, she looked more awake now. For an 8 year old she was very serious or as serious as a child could get, but she was still loved all the same.

"Dam-Dam goes to school today, don't want him to go."

Sarah resisted the urge to go 'aww' it was moments like this that showed just how young Nova was, her name hadn't always been Nova. But her old name was part of her old life and Nova had picked the name out herself, not that Sarah minded. Nova suited her far better than her old name, Sarah clenched her fists when she thought about Nova's old family. If she had her way then none of them would be alive but there were rules, rules that said she couldn't commit mass murder or normal people.

"I know princess, I don't want him to go either but he needs to go."

Nova pouted and crossed her arms, Sarah knew that her youngest was sulking. Damien still had not gotten out of bed and if he didn't get up soon he would be late, Sarah knew that he was doing it on purpose. He really did not want to go, with a sigh Sarah grabbed Nova swung her onto her shoulders and began walking up the stairs. Nova giggled and squealed as her mother walked up the stairs.

"Faster, faster!"

Sarah chuckled.

"Not until we get off the stairs little one."

Nova kept a tight hold of her mother and teddy, she didn't want to fall. Not that her mother would let her, she knew that her mother loved her lots and lots. Nova was set down onto the ground and her mother held a finger to her lips, Nova stifled a giggle as Dam-Dam's door was opened quietly. She sneaked in quietly or as quiet as she could be a giggle escaped her and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, teddy dropping to the floor as she did so. There was grumbling heard followed by Dam-Dam moving, Nova held her breath she didn't want him waking up just yet. She nearly squealed when she was picked up, her mother grinning at her.

"Ready princess?"

Nova nodded her head, she screamed with laughter as the two of them landed on the bed and Dam-Dam rolled out of the bed landing on the floor. Nova looked over the side of the bed and blinked down at her brother.

"Up! Mama said up, so get up!"

Damien scowled from his position on the floor, it was very clear that he did not like his wake up call.

"You are both..."

"Damien!"

The quick reprimand came from their mother who was still laid on her side, her eyes were open and a scowl pulled at her lips.

"Buttheads."

Nova giggled and edged closer to the edge of the bed, Dam-Dam was being more grumpy than normal. But he was her brother and she didn't like the mornings either, nor did she like bath time. Bath time was evil.

"So you don't want chocolate pancakes for breakfast."

With a put on sigh Sarah got up off the bed and began walking to the door, Nova grabbed hold of her legs and began chanting.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!"

Sarah ruffled Nova's hair.

"Pancakes it is."

Damien sighed and stood up then promptly fell face first onto the bed, he jumped as ice cold hands touched his feet.

"Pancakes, Dam-Dam mama make pancakes."

Nova's eyes were wider than normal as she looked at her older brother and Damien felt his resolve crumble.

"Fine, I am up"

If he stomped down the stairs and he got a frown of his mother and Nova didn't notice then he was fine with that, what he was not fine with was the tight lines around his mother's eyes and mouth. Breakfast was a chaotic affair like it was every morning, Damien and Nova would both fight over the last pancake. They all tensed as they heard the front door opening, Sarah's hands twitched until a deep voice called out.

"Is anyone alive?"

Nova jumped of her chair while screaming.

"Uncle Kaki!"

Two large arms wrapped around Nova and picked her up with ease, Nova placed a sloppy kiss on the green cheek as she began babbling away.

"We got pancakes! With chocolate chips and strawberries, mama had lemon on hers I don't like lemon."

'Kaki' entered the dining room and Damien turned his eyes to the Orc, he was another otherworld creature the same as him and he was wary of him and not just because of the power that was cloaked around him, when he turned up the lines on their mother's face got more pronounced.

"Kavki, nice of you to join us."

Kavki shrugged his large shoulder and sat down on one of the available chairs a cup of coffee was placed in front of him, Sarah turned to Damien and Nova before she spoke.

"Why don't the two of you go and get dressed, we will be seeing Damien off soon."

Damien nodded his head and picked up his sister, he didn't know what they talked about but he knew whatever it was, neither of them would find out.

"Visha sends his love by the way, he also told me to tell you that not seeing you is like a hole in his heart."

Sarah snorted and refilled her cup, she looked at the dining room door.

"That damn vampire has no chance with me and he knows it, I know what men I like and he is not it."

Kavki looked at her, his jet black eyes drilling holes into her.

"There are rumours, rumours about you and the current king."

The grip on the cup began deadly and Sarah's knuckles went white, she knew just what he meant and she did not like it.

"Sarah this is serious, you are leading a rebellion against him. By the spirits more than half of the otherworld supports you, but this rumour has us all worried. He claims that you are his bride, that this fight is just a lovers spat and that you will come to your senses and return to him."

Kavki ducked as the cup that had been in Sarah's hands got launched at the wall. If he had been a lesser man or creature then the magic leaking from her small frame would have terrified him.

"That lying to face bastard! After what he did? After what he tried to do? I would rather be torn apart piece by piece than allow him to touch me."

Kavki felt fear due to the fury that was burning in her eyes, he had always known that there was more to the story that the current king had led others to believe. A diary was thrown at him, the fire in Sarah's eyes had still not died down and the tight leash that she had on her magic was slipping.

"Read that and then tell me what you think and when you're done leave the diary on the table."

The dining room door slammed quickly followed by the front door, Kavki was going to open the diary when he heard a cold voice.

"You really should leave, not only have you upset mother you are not welcome here any more."

Kavki looked at Damien who was stood in the door frame, he knew that Damien was the crown price. Who didn't?

"Oh and why is that?"

Damien took a menacing step forwards and for a moment Kavki saw his father, it was not Damien stood in front of him but Nathaniel.

"Every time you come here you upset mother, you think that I don't know what is going on? Mother told me the truth, she did not want any lies between us. I know I am the crown price, I know that she is not my biological mother. But the fact of the matter is she is still my mother, she was the one that raised me, that tucked me in at night. She was the one who when I got pox didn't eat or sleep in case I got worse, she was the one that healed every wound I got."

Damien was in front of him now and Kavki knew that Damien took after his father, he was fiercely protective over family and would not hesitate to kill anyone that harmed them.

"She may not have birthed me but she is still my mother, so suggest you leave her alone."

Kavki leaned back and looked at Damien, no he wasn't Nathaniel. He was his own person and saying that he was a copy of his father was not right or fair, he was his own person. But that would not make the problem go away, if Kavki could he would keep them all out of it. But it was not up to him, many of the otherworld creatures wanted Damien to rule now. Kavki knew that Damien was not ready for it, not yet at least.

"You truly are your mother's son, no one else would have the balls to stand up to me. I have killed people for lesser insults, but even a threat like that would not stop you. You, Damien are more like Sarah than anyone wants to admit because if you are like her then nothing will stop you, your mother once said she would burn the world if anything happened to you. I believe that she would do it as well and she would smile while she did so, but the truth is your mother is the very heart of this rebellion. She may not have started it but without her it would fall apart."

Damien snorted and gave Kavki a disgusted look.

"No that just means you are too weak willed to find someone else."

Damien turned on his heel before Kavki had a chance to reply, he was done playing nice. Nova was sat on the stairs gripping hold of teddy, Damien knew that she hadn't heard what had been said but was reacting to the look on his face.

"Dam-Dam is mama okay?"

Damien gave Nova a tight smile and picked her up.

"Come on princess, let's go and find her."

Damien didn't spare a look towards the dining room and he didn't want to, it was taking all of his strength not to go back into that room and tear Kavki's face off. Instead he kept a tight hold of his sister and walked out the house, he could not stay in there any longer.

Nova was quiet as she got carried by her brother, when she had been younger well younger than she was now as she was now a big girl, she had always wanted a brother. Someone that would look after her, her mama was different, she was her mama and her mama loved her no matter what. But that didn't stop her from remembering the cold and the dark, she remember it all to well. But when she did remember it she would always crawl into her mama's bed and snuggle into her and when it got really bad she would drag Dam-Dam with her, Dam-Dam would always protect her she knew that but right now she wanted her mama. But with Dam-Dam- going to school she wouldn't be able to drag him to mama's bed, it would just be her and mama. Nova did not know what school was but she didn't want Dam-Dam to go to school, a thought crept into her mind. Had she done something? Was this why Dam-Dam was going to school?

Tears began to fall and Damien panicked, Nova was crying and he did not like it.

"Nova, princess what's wrong?"

Nova hiccuped before she buried her face into Dam-Dam's neck.

"Your leaving! You don't want me any more!"

Damien tightened his arms around Nova, well at least he had some idea as to what was going on.

"That's not true, I just have to go to school. Mama needs to obey the rules as much as we do, if mama tells you not to do something, what do you do?"

Nova lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I don't do it."

Damien nodded his head.

"This is the same, mama cannot let me stay here because the rules say that she can't. If mama could then she would let me stay here."

Nova's face scrunched up, Damien thought that she looked cute but was not going to tell her that. Nova was adamant that she was a big girl now and big girls were not cute, they were pretty.

"So mama has rules as well?"

Damien nodded his head, despite how young she was Nova could understand most things. Although their mother reading a thesis on blue magic didn't help either, not that Damien really cared it gave him an edge over the other students.

"Yes, mama has rules that she needs to follow."

Just as Damien was going to say something that would be an attempt to cheer up Nova, Nova smiled as she saw that her brother still wanted her he just had to obey the rules like mama did. Nova did not like these rules at all, neither of them noticed a figure leaning against the side of the house smoking. Her eyes watching them like a hawk while a soft smile played on her lips, she tilted her head back and blew out the smoke and flicked the butt away her voice was like gravel when she spoke.

"But if I could break them then I would."

Damien whirled around, his grip on Nova loosening slightly, Nova kicked her legs which caused Damien's already lose grip to weaken even more, she didn't want to fall, falling meant pain. But before she could hit the floor she was being picked up and thrown over a shoulder. Damien looked at her, the lines on Sarah's face were still there but they were not as noticeable as they were before. Damien hated that his mother felt like she had to do this, it was not her fight and it never had been.

The only things that she should be worrying about was them.

Damien felt his temper rise again, he hated Kavki for doing this, he hated the fact that they had placed so much on her. His mother was not someone's toy nor was she a figure head, if he could then he would tell them all to fuck off. Damien knew that she needed to find someone, he had seen the way she looked at married couples and he knew that she wanted that as well. It wasn't that she had high standards, she simply wanted someone who she could hold a decent conversation with, after all she had wrote several thesis's one the properties on long range teleportation and the overuse of healing.

Damien tilted his head to the side, maybe going to school wouldn't be such a bad thing. If anything it would give him chance to see if there was anyone decent for his mother, he would see if Nova would be interested in joining with his plan but knowing Nova she would be onboard straight away. It was high time their mother found someone, with that in mind Damien began plotting.

Operation find mother a boyfriend.


End file.
